Angelcake
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: It is Angel's birthday...


_A/N: This really kind of sucks. I'm sorry. :(_

"Oh, fuck! _No_!!"

Eyes remaining closed, Angel stirred at the sound of his lover's voice. Collins sounded rather…agitated. Then, he became aware of the faint smell of smoke.

Angel's eyes snapped open in alarm. He uncurled himself and sprang up from the sofa, dashing for the kitchen area.

"Sweetie…what's going on? Are you okay??"

When Angel finally entered the kitchen, he saw his lover standing at the sink with his back to him. The water was running.

Making his way through the thick, black smoke, Angel slowly came up behind Collins.

"Hey, baby…what were you tryin' to do?" He asked Collins gently, suppressing a grin.

Collins shut the water off and turned to look at Angel. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ang…that was supposed to be your _birthday_ cake…"

"_Really_??" Angel felt the urge to hug him. He coughed a little on the smoke. "That is so _sweet_, honey! Thank you!"

"Not so sweet anymore…." Collins smiled grimly, glancing back down at the blackened cake in the sink. "Unless you _like_ the burnt taste…"

Angel stretched up, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, it's the thought that counts. I _still_ think it was very sweet of you."

Collins brightened suddenly. "Well, at least I knew to be prepared."

"What do you mean by that, Thomas?" Angel tilted his head, very curious now.

"Close your eyes, and I'll show you." A slow grin came to the professor's face.

"Okay." Angel giggled… knowing _very_ well what was coming. He walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. He shut his eyes, deciding to play along.

The Latino heard the sound of Collins' footsteps racing away…he couldn't exactly place where he was going. Straining, he was able to make out the faint rustling of a plastic grocery bag. Then, the footsteps began to return, stopping just outside the kitchen area. Angel heard a faint click, he assumed that Collins was turning off the lights.

"Alright…you can open your eyes now!"

Angel did so and gasped…delighted by what he saw.

Collins was coming towards him, carefully balancing a plate on his hands. On top of that plate sat a small cake…slathered in pink frosting. Instead of candles, four small sparklers stood, blazing up a storm. Angel squealed…he _loved_ those things. He squinted at their beauty and blinding brightness.

"I got a back up cake just incase I screwed up the other one." Collins grinned, quite proud of himself. He set the cake down in front of Angel.

"Thank you _so_ much, honey! Um…if you're gonna sing 'Happy Birthday' try to make it quick... I think the table is gonna catch on fire!" Angel joked, mesmerized by the sparks.

Collins did not make it quick, of course. He crooned it slowly in that low, sexy voice of his:

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, Dear Angel_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Angel leaned forward, managing to blow out the sparklers with relative ease.

"Alriiight!" Collins rushed about, clicking on the lights and gathering plates, forks and a knife. He set the plates and utensils down onto the table. "Let's eat!"

Angel chuckled, watching him cut the cake in an almost painfully slow manner. His stomach growled.

Finally, Collins plopped a slice of cake onto one of the plates. He picked up that plate and handed it over to Angel. "Here ya go! Enjoy!"

Angel took it, grinning widely. "Looks wonderful! Do you know what kind it is?"

Collins nodded, cutting himself a piece. "Yup. It's angel food cake…for my Angelcake!"

"_Awwwww_!!"

"Oh, wait a second! I gotta get us some beer to wash it all down!" Collins stood up from his chair and strode over to the fridge. "This is an occasion to celebrate, Ang! Now you can officially drink without getting into legal trouble."

Angel smirked at Collins as he came back, holding two chilled beer bottles in his hands. He took the one Collins handed to him.

"Not that age stopped me, anyhow. _Cheers_!!"

The lovers lightly touched their beer bottles together.

"_Annnd_…" Collins sang, reaching under the table for something. _(( A/N: No, not __that__ kind of thing! Get your minds out of the gutter, people! ;) ))_

Angel giggled. "Goodness, baby…you really didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"I _wanted_ to, Ang. Here you go!" Collins pulled up a medium sized box, neatly wrapped in a sparkly, funky, multi coloured wrapping paper. The professor held it out to Angel.

Angel gingerly took the gift, gazing at it for quite some time.

Collins raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. "You can go ahead and open it…I promise, it won't bite!"

Finally, Angel carefully set the present down on the table. With a grin, he stood up from his chair.

"Baby…what are you _doin'_?" Collins laughed as Angel sat on his lap. The Latino wrapped his arms around his neck and winked at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've already got what I want, _professor_." He leaned in and kissed him softly.

Delighted, Collins snaked his arms around Angel's frame, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

THE END


End file.
